Homesick
by Ppgt
Summary: Não importa se encontrei alguém para confiar, sempre irá ter essa parede onde a honestidade total se esconde por um medo mascarado de coragem.


Dobrei mais uma camiseta para colocar na mala.

Podia sentir a animação de meu agente que corria de um lado para o outro em seu telefone, ainda encontrando tempo para me apressar entre as respirações.

- Não Jack, não estou falando contigo. - falou mais uma vez com o celular. - Mikayla acabou de acordar, se é que me entende.

Continuei a fazer minha mala com paciência.

Também estava animada, embora não demonstrasse. Mas estava ansiosa para cantar novamente para as cidades, não para dividir um ônibus com a vocalista do Connect Four.

Foi decidido uma turnê dupla a alguns meses e estava me preparando para sair nela.

Ontem foi a primeira e única reunião que a banda e eu estávamos presentes ao mesmo tempo. Tentei disfarçar meu olhar para a vocalista e acho que consegui.

Ser adolescente já era difícil, a fama piorou e quando pensei ser o pico do estresse, me peguei pensando em como seria beijar uma garota. Depois tocá-la. Pentear seu cabelo com os dedos e todas as subdivisões do sexo.

Queira alguém para conversar, mas não acho que o faria mesmo se tivesse.

Não era vergonha, só desconforto. E acabaria com meu agente falando que esse seria mais um de nossos segredos.

Acho que fiquei mais insuportável desde que descobri essa duvida, mas não podia ajudar se isso corroia por dentro.

Talvez seria tudo mais fácil se não tivesse construído essa barreira de arrogância, mas isso não muda o fato de realmente ser uma. Sei que sou boa no que faço e não preciso de elogios, mas eles só aumentam o ego.

Fui a escolhida entre milhões porque, de acordo com meu agente, tinha um foco superior no olhar. Lembro de estar tão assustada que fiz minha melhor mascara de frieza. Quando percebi já estava olhando para todos de cima.

- Oi. - Mitchie disse quando entrei no ônibus. - Peguei a cama da direita, se não se importa. Qualquer coisa trocamos.

Ela estava deitada do sofá com seus fones de ouvido. Lembro de os ver pendurados na reunião.

- Tudo bem, tanto faz. - empurrei minha bagagem com tranquilidade até o grande quarto, percebendo o monte de coisas na cama já ocupada.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso traseiro da calça e sorri ao ver o nome de minha mãe na tela.

- Mãe! - falei.

- Mik! Que saudade, querida. - disse terna. - Queria te ligar antes da turnê começar para perguntar se esta tudo bem.

- Estou bem. Digo, você sabe, hormônios. - rimos. - Mas estava esperando sua ligação e...

- Que bom que esta bem, filha. - interrompeu-me. - Preciso ir agora. Tenho um horário no médio e seu padrasto acabou de chegar. Beijo.

Abri a boca para me despedir e a linha ficou muda.

Fechei meus olhos com força até cansar de segurar o aparelho na orelha, jogando-o na cama macia com um grunhido.

Se fosse uma pessoa normal desligando assim provavelmente estaria xingando o inferno fora para dar um puxar indiferente de ombros no final, mas era minha mãe.

- Whoa, desculpa, é pela bagunça ou você quer a outra cama? - Mitchie entrou no quarto assustada.

- Quê? Não. - neguei. - Tudo precisa ser sobre você agora? Não estou brava por sua bagunça estúpida, não preciso disso.

Olhou-me com surpresa, mas logo deu de ombros.

- Você acabou de me ignorar? - falei indignada quando me deu as costas.

- Não. - respondeu em interrogação. - Só estou indo arrumar minhas coisas.

- Bom. Porque ninguém me ignora, acredite. - apoiei minha mala com violência na cama.

Ouvi uma risada abafada do seu lado do quarto mas quando começou a ficar continua não consegui evitar mais.

- O que é tão engraçado? Estou precisando rir. - zombei.

- Nada. Não quero te deixar mais irritada. - sorriu para o telefone móvel em sua mão.

- Como se me importasse.

Sabia que algum remorso iria me agarrar mais tarde, mas não pude conter a força maior de descontar a decepção. Até cogitei a opção de sair do ônibus, mas ele começou a se mover e a viagem oficialmente começou.

Demorou um tempo para ouvir sua voz novamente.

Minha mãe ligou de novo para dizer que o bebê dentro de sua barriga era uma menina. Fiquei animada com a noticia de ter uma irmã, mas não durou muito já que a conversa acabou em outro corte e a linha ficou muda. Não fiquei com raiva dessa vez enquanto processei que não tínhamos nem três minutos de conversa juntando as duas ligações e o silêncio de minha não-reação fez a voz da outra menina se destacar por não se importar em abaixar o tom.

- Quê? - riu alto. - Total. Diva total.

Nenhum nome foi pronunciado, mas fechei os olhos ao apoiar a cabeça em minha mão. Era sobre mim.

- Já até gritou comigo, mas sobrevivi. - ironizou. - Não seja maldoso, Shane, ela até foi "simpática" quando chegou e... ei, chega, esta ficando pesado. - cortou séria. - Cresça.

Tudo ficou quieto por algum tempo até murmurar um "idiota" para o nada.

Seria uma boa oportunidade para me desculpar. Ela provavelmente tinha me defendido para o colega de banda. Mas as vezes meu orgulho me enoja.

Foi um dia inteiro de viagem até a primeira cidade e a conversa dentro do ônibus não passou de "que horas são?" e "que fome" de sua parte.

Estava tensa por ter começado uma briga para descontar meu vazio materno na pessoa que mais conviveria em meses.

Desci do veículo antes dela, esperando alguém para seguir e ela pulou os degraus até o chão fazendo um barulho alto.

- Te assustei? - brincou apontando o dedo indicador em minha direção, fazendo-me franzir o cenho. - Nossa, que sol.

Arrancou os óculos da gola v e quando pensei que falaria comigo novamente o resto da banda chegou cumprimentando-a com casualidade, enviando um aceno a mim.

- Ok. Garotos aqui. - o gerente geral jogou uma chave na direção dos irmãos Gray e uma para Mitchie. - E garotas aqui.

Puxei o ar para soltar um suspiro, mas a garota ao meu lado o fez antes.

Tédio definia a expressão de lábios entre-abertos, mas sorriu tímida quando percebeu que a observava.

Os Gray pegaram o elevador junto com o empresário. Shane e Jason fazendo suas brincadeira violentas de felicidade e Nate carregando o própria mala em silêncio. Eles eram sempre tão felizes que chegava a ser falso as vezes.

- Olha. - chamou minha atenção ao empurrar os óculos escuros para cima da cabeça. - Não sei o que fiz para te deixar irritada ontem, mas me desculpe. Vou te deixar sozinha hoje, não acho que gosta de mim. Ou de alguém aqui.

Sorriu fraco sem jeito.

- O que te faz pensar que não gosto da tua companhia? - perguntei confusa.

Arqueou as sombrancelhas mais confusa que eu.

- Isso foi sério?

Ri pelo nariz vendo o óbvio.

- Esqueça esse assunto. - voltou simpática quando o elevador vazio abriu. - Vá primeiro.

Entregou-me a chave com a etiqueta perfumado do hotel.

Fiquei parada por algum tempo tentando descobrir que sensação estranha estava acontecendo em meu estomago. Não era remorso, embora ele ainda me assombrasse.

Mitchie sorriu quando teve de segurar a porta automática para que não fechasse.

- Onde vai dormir? - perguntei.

- No quarto dos meninos. - respondeu, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

- Olha, se quiser ficar comigo... digo, ficar no mesmo quarto comigo... - me atrapalhei.

- Não precisa fazer isso. - disse reconfortante.

A porta teria fechado de novo se não fosse sua mão.

- Acha que estou me esforçando para ser gentil? - apertei os olhos.

Ficou quieta por alguns segundos.

- Desculpe, mas sim. - respondeu. - Vá logo. Podem dar falta de nós.

Entrei no elevador com minha mala e foquei os botões brilhantes até ouvir o barulho das portas fechadas.

- Você esqueceu de agradecer, Mikayla. - briguei comigo mesmo. - Você sempre esquece.

Acabei ficando com o quarto só para mim e gastei todo o tempo que passei nele tentando descobrir porque, de alguma forma, queria Mitchie aqui.

Ela pediu desculpas por algo que não fez e isso teria me irritado se não fosse por essa coisa estranha.

Trocavamos olhares na entrevista principal pela chegada na cidade e teria rido do olhar entediado que lançou-me ao ser chamada para outras perguntas, mas estava ocupada demais mantendo minha pose.

- Como esta sendo trabalhar com Mitchie? - perguntou um homem de jaqueta marrom.

- Ela... ela é bem gentil, de verdade. - respondi sincera, agradecendo por sair daquele inferno organizado.

Só a vi novamente no soundcheck.

Eles tentavam fazer o ambiente mais leve com piadas nos auto-falantes.

- Tive uma epifâne. - disse Jason do canto direito, onde segurava sua guitarra.

- É epifânia, Jason. - corrigiu Nate da bateria.

- Nós podíamos comprar aquelas armas de água e atirar nos fãs. - ignorou o irmão mais novo.

- Isso! - comemorou Shane.

- Não. - Mitchie negou no microfone principal com a voz séria. - Aposto que ninguém tem cabelo a prova d'água. Vai por mim. Quanto tempo demorou para fazer sua chapinha, Shane? O meu foi o dobro.

- Calada. - ordenou Shane do canto da guitarra base. - César, compre quatro pistolas de água.

- Cinco. - Mitchie corrigiu. - Tem a Mikayla.

Apontou para mim, sentada na terceira fileira da platéia.

- Aposto que ela vai adorar me acertar com o que tiver dentro. - brincou. - Não é?

Sorri acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

- Espere. Se Mitchie for o alvo pode mandar os bombeiros ligarem a minha em um hidrante - Shane se defendeu fazendo a produção rir, mas só continuei sorrindo para o rosto indignado da vocalista.

O show foi um sucesso. Fiz a abertura e a banda o encerramento.

Não foi só a platéia que saiu molhada, pois depois que os fãs estavam devidamente encharcados e surpresos, aquilo virou uma guerra.

Me permiti gargalhar quando eu e Mitchie disputamos quem caia primeiro, aceitando um toque de mãos de Shane quando se juntou ao time e ajudou na derrota da vocalista.

- Boa mira, Diva. - elogiou Shane ofegante ao aceitar uma toalha de Nate.

- Boa o cacete.

- Olha a boca, Mitchie. - o baterista repreendeu.

O divertimento momentâneo não mudou o fato que dormi sozinha. Não estava reclamando, mas ninguém parecia confortável quando estava por perto e sempre foi assim. Não sei porque me incomodava agora, de alguma forma.

Na manhã seguinte fui intimada a descer pronta para deixar a cidade ás 08:30 AM e não fui a atrasada.

Ouvi as desculpas fora no ônibus logo me deparando com a figura cansada que se rastejava até o sofá.

- Estou morta. - fechou os olhos quando deitou de bruço. - Ainda estou tossindo água de ontem.

Sorri para a televisão ligada, me deitando na poltrona.

- Desculpe. - pedi quando engoli o divertimento.

- Você não quis realmente dizer isso, não é? - abriu os olhos minimamente.

- É. - zombei.

- Sabia. - voltou a fechá-los, virando o rosto para o outro lado. - Boa noite.

- Mas não praticamente 9 AM. - falei sentindo o ônibus começar a andar.

- Boa noite, popstar. - cantarolou.

Dormiu quase o caminho inteiro para a próxima parada e, quando acordou, continuamos nosso jogo de silêncio evitando olhares. Acabei percebendo que gostava mais da Mitchie falante que a calada. Só me lembro dela reclamando do movimento nauseante da estrada velha.

Esperava que as coisas se consertassem após nossa pequena guerra de munição molhada, mas ainda continuava desconfortável e sabia que a maior parte da culpa era minha. Ela sempre conseguia puxar assunto no backstage entre as trocas de roupa e agora nem tentava porque eu parecia não me importar.

Se me importasse talvez começasse uma conversa e ela provavelmente não percebeu minhas tentativas. As vezes minha boca abria e até pegava algum ar, mas sempre acabava desistindo.

Só ela era esquisita o suficiente para encontrar um assunto inteiro em coisas pequenas.

Perguntei-me se era assim com os garotos da banda também. Afinal, ninguém pode viver com um sorriso no rosto para sempre ao menos que seja pregado.

- Mitchie. - chamei.

Me olhou confusa por um momento até perceber que não disfarçou.

- Sim. - encorajou.

- Queria te pedir desculpas por aquela briga.

- A da água? Não precisa, era só brincadeira... - riu fraco.

- Não. - neguei. - No primeiro dia, digo.

- Ah. Tudo bem. - sorriu reconfortante.

- Não, é que... você não fez nada, só descontei a raiva na pessoa errada. - expliquei.

- Você tem pessoas certas para descontá-la? - tentou a brincadeira. - Porque estava com raiva?

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos até focar os bonitos olhos castanhos.

- É complicado. - falei.

Coçou o queixo desenhado. A franja caindo perfeitamente reta pela testa cobrindo as sobrancelhas, os olhos delineados e femininos no lápis atraiam a pele clara a deixando com aparência leve, o nariz suave e a boca vermelha brilhante.

- É geralmente aqui que falo "você não precisa falar se não quiser", mas... parece tão sozinha que preciso ouvir tanto quanto você falar.

Sorri desanimada.

- Isso foi um jeito de tentar me obrigar a falar? - perguntei zombando.

- Não. - falou com simplicidade. - Foi um jeito de tentar fazer você refletir.

A guarda alta era maior que a vontade de desabafar e ela não chamou minha atenção quando fugi para o quarto.

Me joguei na cama e fiquei escondida escutando os passos da outra pelos cômodos.

Já era noite quando despertei do transe e percebi que tinha dormido.

Respirei fundo ao sentar nos lençóis desarrumados, coçando os olhos fundos de maquiagem. Não sentindo o movimento do ônibus.

Mergulhei a cabeça nas mãos, cansada. Esse era o adjetivo.

- Ei. - ouvi a voz baixa, focando a cabeça castanha que emergia da porta. - Fizemos uma parada rápida. Quer tomar um ar?

- Hm, não. - murmurei passando novamente os dedos nos olhos. - Obrigada.

Deu de ombros fechando a porta. Escutei a gritaria da banda se afastar e tomei banho.

Podia ouvir o cantarolar baixo de Mitchie enquanto secava meu cabelo com a escova e a encontrei deitada na cama comendo algo de uma embalagem vermelha.

- Gosta de _Kitkat_? - perguntou-me sem tirar o olhar de algum ponto do teto. - Porque comprei pra você também.

O chocolate estava em cima do meu travesseiro e o peguei franzindo o cenho.

- Porque esta sendo gentil? - não me contive.

- Não estou _sendo_. Eu _sou_. - destacou outro pedaço da barra doce.

- Mas tudo o que tenho feito foi te ignorar. - continuei.

- Por incrível que pareça, você foi legal naquele show. - brincou. - E não fui a única a pensar assim.

- Ainda não entendo. - confessei, apoiando minhas costas na cabeceira ao sentar no colchão cobrindo as pernas no formato indiano com o travesseiro.

- Mas eu entendo o seu tipo de esperar ficar sozinha para chorar. - explicou. - Nate também é assim.

- Então você acha que tudo isso... é uma mascara?

- Não. Tenho certeza. - sorriu apoiando os cotovelos na cama para me encarar de lado. - Pensa rápido. - jogou uma garrafa lacrada de água com gás com suavidade em meu colo.

- Agradeceria se parasse com essas surpresas. - confessei.

- Mas assim virarei uma chata. - falou. - Como você.

- Ei! - ri jogando o travesseiro em seu rosto que voltou a encarar o teto com o impacto.

Riu alto até cairmos no silêncio do barulho baixo do motor.

- Realmente não quer conversar, Mikayla? - perguntou hesitante. - Consigo guardar segredos.

O relógio marcava o começo das 10 PM e amanhã provavelmente acordaríamos cedo.

Caminhei até sua cama e logo percebeu minha intenção, me dando espaço para deitar.

A cama não era pequena, mas o toque de nossos ombros fez-me tensa.

- É minha mãe. - comecei.

Sinto que falei muito, pois me pegava precisando de respirações que uma cantora não o faz. Mas ela ouvia tudo em silêncio.

Engoli o choro da duvida do porquê de toda essa falsidade de minha mãe. Claramente estava começando uma nova vida com o marido e a filha no útero. Ligava-me dia sim dia não para trinta segundos de coversa e um corte com mais uma de suas desculpas repetidas. Seria dificil conhecer minha irmã quando nascesse, sabia disso e tudo começou a ficar mais intenso quando Mitchie se virou de lado, me olhando melhor enquanto precisei fechar os olhos para não corar. Não conseguia retribuir o olhar terno sem chorar até sentir sua mão acariciando a minha.

Seu polegar deslizava pelas costas da minha mão enquanto os dedos prendiam os meus horizontalmente. Não contive o soluço quando mergulhei em seu pescoço.

Parecia surpresa, mas isso não a impedia de afagar minha coluna vertebral com calma. Agarrei sua nuca embaixo nos cabelos ainda chorando na base do pescoço. A clavícula saltada massageando minha bochecha com meus soluços guardados.

Ela cheirava bem e sua respiração tranqüila ma acalmou aos poucos.

Percebi nossa proximidade quando parei de chorar, apoiando com cansaço minha cabeça em seu ombro. Minhas unhas começando a coçar com leveza atrás de seu pescoço e ela não se importou.

- Já pensou em desistir de tudo? - sussurrei sem força.

- Sim. - falou rouca. - Mas então penso de novo.

- Estou cansada. - admiti, fechando os olhos.

Puxou a coberta sobre nossos corpos e me envolveu num abraço rápido de conforto, murmurando algo que não prestei atenção.

Chegamos cedo na cidade e assustamos com meu celular tocando. Trocamos sorrisos tímidos e nos encontramos somente na recepção do hotel.

Assinei algumas revistas e coloquei os óculos de sol para esconder o cansaço matinal nas fotos.

- Desculpe-me, Diva, mas vamos dormir no mesmo quarto. - brincou com o apelido popular ao balançar a chave nos dedos.

Minutos antes da soundcheck ela aqueceu a voz com Coldplay e um pouco do chá que roubou da minha garrafa.

Sai quase surda do show e segui na frente enquanto ouvia as comemorações da banda.

Mitchie não tinha o direito de fazer o que faz comigo. Percebi que tentei evitá-la o dia inteiro e consegui na maior parte do tempo. Algumas lágrimas caíram silenciosas, sendo consumidas pelo travesseiro, mas agora estava desocupada demais para negar o que acontecia.

Gostava de uma garota. Todo esse tempo ignorando pensamentos nada hétero sabendo que em algum momento teria de enfrentá-los, mas nunca imaginei ser obrigada a os considerar já atraida por alguém.

- Escolha. - sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, jogando caixas de DVD em meu colo.

- Realmente? - perguntei desanimada.

- Sim. Vamos, escolha. - apressou, cruzando as pernas descobertas pelos sorte.

- Não tem algo mais tranqüilo? - perguntei em meio aos filmes de ação.

- Posso fazer o download da "Pequena Sereia" se preferir. - zombou divertida.

Revirei os olhos, recebendo um tapa amigável no ombro.

- É brincadeira, Diva. - avisou.

Recebemos a visita de Jason quando paramos em um grande lugar luxuoso no meio do nada.

- Contrabando. - avisou o Gray mais velho tirando os óculos e jogando a sacola reciclável na barriga de Mitchie. - De nada.

Ela soltou uma maldição baixa e o guitarrista sorriu em minha direção, colocando os óculos com uma postura perfeita.

- Dramática. - e saiu quase cantarolando o tema do "Missão Impossível".

- Não acredito que ele jogou tudo isso em mim. - tossiu o pouco ar que lhe restava.

Sorri com o rosto ainda perdido. Acho que ele realmente pensava que era um espião.

- Olhe. MM's. - peguei o pacote grande no meio dos doces da pequena mala. - Mitchie e Mikayla's.

Gargalhamos alto.

- A Diva fez uma piadinha, não acredito. - zombou com palmas.

- Engraçadinha. - sorriu abrindo a embalagem.

- Agora somos um casal. - tirou o saco de anéis em formato de chupeta. - Escolha uma aliança.

Disfarcei a hesitação pela brincadeira, comendo o chocalate colorido.

Por mais que piadas surgiam enquanto arrumavamos onde esconder tanta coisa, tudo acabou com mais um sessão de segredos em minha cama.

Ela sentou com as pernas esticadas e eu deitei já coberta, já pronta para dormir.

Não chorei e não consegui tirar o tom frio de minha voz enquanto falava sobre meu agente. Seus dedos afagaram meus cabelos até não conseguir mais prender o sono na parte traseira de minha mente.

Não sei ao certo quantos shows se passaram desde aquele dia, mas tinha a ciencia que o adjetivo "gentil" não me cabia.

Tentei me afastar emocionalmente daquela garota. Sempre ignorei sentimentos quando vejo uma possível evolução e não seria diferente com ela. Meu mundo inteiro estava nas mãos de Mitchie: segredos, problemas e "porquê"s. Era muito pedir minha calma.

Quando ela entrava em uma sala, eu saia. Quando me lançava um sorriso, eu fingia não ter notado. Então aconteceu algo que não estava nos rabiscos de meu plano mental: ela parou de tentar.

Comecei a esperar alguns minutos para deixar a sala de maquiagem quando ela e seu astral chegavam e era como se não estivesse ali. Ela continuava a fazer todos rirem e parecia ignorar totalmente minha presença mesmo estando sentada ao seu lado na alta cadeira dobrável de pano.

Não lembro de ter me sentido mais terrível como naquele dia. Ninguém tinha me excluído e sabia que não doeria tanto se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Uma parte de mim estava revoltada por Mitchie ter me deixado ir, mas estava errada em pensar que ela ficaria a eternidade mandando os convites de amizade que eu rasgava.

O ambiente no ônibus era horrível. Quando ele ficava nele.

Mitchie começou a passar mais tempo no ônibus dos Grays que no próprio, fazendo-me questionar se estava tentando dar-me tempo ou se decidiu dar-se um pouco.

Ouvi a imitação vocal de um solo de guitarra e não evitei o sorriso.

Ela cantarolava a musica enquanto dançava apertando os botões daquela guitarra ligada no video-game em concentração.

O ônibus parou de andar e vi sua pressa em terminar a canção.

Os trovões do "You Rock" gritando alto nas caixas de som foram desligados quando jogou o brinquedo no sofá.

- Onde vai? - perguntei antes que saísse pela porta.

Parou no meio do caminho.

- Para o ônibus dos meninos? - respondeu em interrogação.

Ela quase voltou a andar diante do meu silêncio, mas parei-a novamente.

- Me ensine a jogar isso? - apontei para a guitarra-controle.

Ela estava completamente sem reação. Fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos uma conversa que não fosse necessária, mas, mesmo demorando demais para responder, não deixou de esboçar um puxão de lábios.

- Vou pegar a guitarra do Nate, já volto.

Sabia que não devia ter começado essa conversa, nem estava realmente interessada no jogo mas ao ver que sua personalidade brincalhona estava voltando conforme me observava errar quase todas as cores que passavam pelo painel, tudo pareceu mais divertido.

- Odiei esse jogo! - gritei quando vi ter feito 15% no treinamento da musica. Mas ri junto com ela ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

Jogamos Guitar Hero a tarde toda e poderia esquecer o porquê de termos nos afastado se não fosse pela sensação constante em meu estomago que fiquei tentando trancar em alguma pequena parte do cérebro.

Coloquei efeito na ultima nota comprida da canção, erguendo a mão desocupada para o alto com um grito de comemoração pelos meus 80% de acertos.

Mitchie me acompanhou com o mesmo fôlego de cantor, até explodirmos em mais risadas.

- É possível ficar bêbado te chocolate? - perguntei ainda mastigando um doce de massa elástica.

Olhei para a garota meio-deitada-meio-sentada ao meu lado, teclando viciadamente os botões no braço do brinquedo e palhetando as notas com suavidade. Mascava um chiclete com o olhar focado na tela grande presa na parede.

Era como se nada tivesse acontecido por fora, mas ainda me contorcia com nossos assuntos não resolvidos.

Acho que a observei com uma intensidade que não pretendia. Não podia ajudar se ela era tão hipnotizante.

Tinha muita coisa não planejada acontecendo. Quando pedi para jogar seu game viciante foi tão impulsivo que meu cérebro nem percebeu minha fala. Sabia que ele me puniria por tudo quando encostasse a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não sei se conseguirei fingir que Mitchie não existe agora que meu inconsciente tinha "consertado" as coisas.

Acho que gosto demais dela.

A noite chegou rápido e logo percebemos que a única luz que nos dava visão era a da televisão ainda ligada no jogo, embora os dois controles estivessem esquecidos em algum lugar no silêncio confortável.

- Estou com sono. - disse com a voz rouca. - Vou tomar banho.

- Não. - falei rapidamente, embora ela não tivesse se mexido. - Espera mais um pouco.

- Porquê? - perguntou. - Ah, você quer pegar meu lugar. Isso não vai acontecer.

- Não. - repeti sorrindo. - Só queria te pedir desculpa por nos afastar.

Suspirou alto antes que responder.

- Você tem me surpreendido bastante, Mikayla. No começo pensei que era exatamente o que estava escrito nas revistas, então começou a me distribuir desculpas. - sorri para o tom cômico, jogando uma almofada em sua direção.

Na verdade, foi ai que percebi nossa proximidade. Estávamos sentadas sem postura alguma lado a lado. Quase cogitei a possibilidade de fazer um movimento qualquer para acabarmos nos tocando, porque sabia que não se afastaria. Ela nunca o faz.

- Porque fez isso, hm? - perguntou.

- Precisa ter um motivo? - respondi com outra pergunta.

Senti nossos ombros encostarem e recebi a ordem de meu cérebro para não olhar em seus olhos, mesmo sentindo seu rosto bonito virado para o meu.

- Qual é. Quando você não gosta de alguma pessoa não se importa em avisá-la. - falou com simplicidade. - Mas nunca proferiu nada assim para mim, então se não me odeia, deve ter um móvito.

Não soou engraçada ou brincalhona. Era preocupação. Aquele pequeno detalhe em sua voz era preocupação. A mesma de seu silêncio quando confiei-lhe sobre minha mãe.

- Acho que só fiquei com medo de confiar demais. - expressei. - Fiquei com medo.

- E se afastou? - questionou. - Sabe o quão arriscado isso foi? Você foi rude me ignorando, Mikayla. E se fosse outra pessoa no meu lugar não acho que todo seu desabafo sobre os problemas continuaria sendo particular. Poderia estar em páginas importantes movidas por dinheiro.

- Eu sei. - suspirei cansada. - Mas fui impulsiva.

- Tem certeza que foi só isso? - perguntou quando o silêncio se instalou de novo.

- Claro.

Não importa se encontrei alguém para confiar, sempre irá ter essa parede onte a honestidade total se esconde por um medo mascarado de coragem.

- Ok. Não acredito. - falou em um puxão de ombros.

- Como assim? - franzi o cenho. - Acha que estou mentindo?

- Não. Não mentindo. - corrigiu. - Omitindo.

- Desculpe se não quero falar, senhorita Confiança. - ironizei com maldade, fechando os olhos com força. - Desculpe. - pedi.

- Tudo bem. - aceitou. - Encontrei sua parede.

- Parede? - evitei gaguejar ao abrir os olhos.

Quase a perguntei se estava lendo minha mente.

- É. - afirmou. - E tem algo atrás dela que provoca meu espírito aventureiro.

Suas palavras me atingiram como um atirador mira sua arma de fogo no alvo, mas a dor foi trocada pelo susto e sabia que, se eu permitisse, minha queda seria amparada.

Foi quase um reflexo virar minha face para a sua. Pareceu surpresa com o movimento, vi em seus olhos. Eles me deram vontade de chorar com a intensidade.

- Não posso falar. - engoli a saliva.

- Envolve outra pessoa? - perguntou, tentando entender meu ponto.

- Sim.

De fato envolvia. Ela.

- Não vou te pressionar. - deixou claro. - Mas você não parece bem.

- Porque... - pausei, soltando um riso curto para não quebrar. - não estou.

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força.

- E não posso chorar. - conclui.

- Porque não?

- Porque me recuso o fazer por esse motivo. - sequei as duas lágrimas que escaparam sem soluço com rapidez. - Nunca chorei por gostar de alguém.

Eu a queria tanto. A negação nunca me deixou perceber e eu mesmo não queria saber, mas era inevitável.

- É isso? - sorriu para a própria pergunta retórica.

- Não é simples, Mitchie. - cortei. - Não posso simplesmente contar a essa pessoa. Eu seria esmagada em todos os sentidos.

- Não pode ser tão complicado. - consolou me observando secar as lágrimas, logo prendendo minhas duas mãos na sua. - Ei, olha pra mim. - buscou meu olhar e não consegui desviar o foco do castanho hipnotizante.

Esperei seu discurso, mas ele não veio. Ia explodir. O aperto de seus dedos em meus pulsos afrouxou até estar completamente livre.

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando limpar minha cabeça tão confusamente cheia e vazia.

Tinha duas opções: Um, correr para o quarto ou Dois, mentir uma história com suas conseqüências.

O choque foi forte, mas por algum motivo não desmaiei.

Seus lábios eram tão macios.

Passei a contar os segundos que ainda não havia me empurrado para fora do beijo e eles começaram a se estender. Entrei em pânico quando percebi que Mitchie não tinha se afastado e agora realmente teria que beijá-la.

Respirei com força pelo nariz quando abocanhei seu lábio inferior finalmente sentindo o gosto mesclado com Manteiga de Cacau. Podia sentir sua confusão mas não me importei em ser egoísta novamente.

Egoísta. Esse era o adjetivo.

Apoiei as mãos em sua nuca quando deslizei a lingua pelo pedaço de carne ainda entre minhas carreiras de dentes. Seu lábio superior fechou-se sobre o meu e resolvi esquecer de pensar. Não estava somente tendo um beijo maravilhoso com alguém que gostava, mas tal pessoa também era uma garota.

Sua boca movimentava-se sobre, entre e com a minha. Os dedos de piano e video-game tocavam com timidez minha cintura até que se afastou ofegante.

- Deite. - convidou e não hesitei em empurrar os doces do sofá para o chão.

Mitchie fincou o joelho no estofado entre minhas pernas e começou um novo beijo.

Ela tinha um gosto indescritivelmente bom que me fez sentir como a garota inocente que nunca fui. Não tinha guarda naquele toque porque não precisava. Minha parede estava no chão e deveria ficar com medo disso, bem, de fato estava, mas a confiança e o sentimento de finalmente olhar os tópicos e saber estar bem já colocava essa insegurança em segundo lugar.

Não nos beijamos desde aquele dia. Acabamos brigando na tentativa de resolver o que aconteceu, na verdade.

Ela falou ter sentido "algo".

- Acho que gosto de você. - parecia confusa falando em voz alta.

Tudo parecia tão simples se casasse nossas palavras, mas o fato era que não era.

Duas garotas, dezesseis anos, dentro de um ônibus.

Então achei mais fácil desconversar com frieza e esperar um dia ou dois para pedir desculpas.

Eu não precisava dizer as palavras para ela entender.

Todos começaram a reparar em nossa proximidade com estranheza. Nossos olhares espertos e os flertes divertidos que Mitchie jogava e eu tentava.

A banda me convidava quase toda noite para dividir o palco só para dançar e apoiar as costas contra Jason em seu solo.

- Amo essa musica. - comentei no microfone quando Mitchie acabou os enfeites vocais no final da canção.

- Puxa saco. - zombou Shane com divertimento.

- Não tenho culpa se faço musicas incríveis. - sorriu galante para a pequena platéia do soundcheck, fazendo-os rir.

- Esqueça, não curto mais a musica. - brinquei dando continuação ao riso das garotas histéricas.

- Perguntas? - lembrou Jason e logo várias mãos se levantaram.

- Quem é o mais azarado da banda? - perguntou uma voz jovem no microfone.

- Depende da sua definição de azar. - pensou Mitchie. - O Jason sempre acaba de ferrando de alguma forma, mas eu vivo caindo.

- Verdade. - Nate concordou. - Ela cai muito.

- Mikayla, qual dos meninos você namoraria? - perguntou outra voz fina.

- Hm. - Olhei para um Shane tentando ser sedutor. - Vale a Mitch?

Todos riram junto com a banda.

- Namoraria você, Mitch. - sorri para o microfone.

- Sempre desconfiei. - brincou ajeitando a cinta do violão no ombro.

Nosso segundo beijo foi em uma manhã que acordei de bom humor e troquei meu "bom dia" por ele. Mitchie ficou sem reação por alguns segundos mas acabou dando o de boa noite.

Começou a ficar confuso demais acordar todas as manhãs e decidir se iria a tratar como colega de quarto, amiga ou algo-mais.

- Eu gosto de você. - admiti.

- Eu sei. - puxou os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso pequeno.

- As vezes penso que é amor. - sussurrei a confiando mais um de meus pensamentos. - Mas depois me acho uma idiota.

Acabei dando uma chance a algo que não tinha como acabar bem.

Duas garotas, dezesseis anos, dentro de um ônibus, trocando toques.

Sua língua estava massageando a minha e seu cheiro pareceu tomar o box do banheiro feminino.

Arranhei os ombros descobertos pela regata branca e comprida, deixando vergões instantâneos na pele pálida, a adrenalina dos gritos fanáticos ainda em minhas veias.

Gemi alto quando consegui joga-la contra a parede oposta do pequeno quadrado, suas mãos ainda por baixo da barra de minha camiseta.

Seu celular vibrou sem som encima da tampa fechada do vaso sanitário. O alarme brilhava os dois minutos para a banda entrar no palco.

Puxou o ar com força ao despedir-se do beijo.

- Preciso ir. - avisou agarrando a jaqueta de couro pendurada, escondendo a vermelhidão que minhas unhas causaram.

- Boa sorte. - desejei sorrindo para a garota feliz que correu para a barulheira dos Grays.

Guardei seu celular junto com o meu, saindo da banheiro quando a voz abafada de Mitchie ecoou no microfone principal ao cumprimentar a platéia gritante.

Disfarcei para os poucos membros da equipe no corredor, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar fazer parar de formigar.

Só queria que isso durasse. Que seu cheiro não saísse do lençol e pudesse levar suas camisetas velhas para minha casa. Onde quer que seja.


End file.
